Dum Spiro, Spero
by Vista D Vegas
Summary: Karena tujuan hidup dari dimensi fana yang kujalani ini adalah kamu. Keberadaan eksistensimu, senyuman lebar yang terpatri jelas di wajahmu. Hanya disebabkan dirimu seoranglah, garis takdirku tercipta. Dan mampukah aku bertahan, saat relung jiwamu terisi dengan sosok lain? Short fic Shounen-Ai Law x Luffy Mind to Review?


Karena tujuan hidup dari dimensi fana yang kujalani ini adalah kamu.

Keberadaan eksistensimu, senyuman lebar yang terpatri jelas di wajahmu.

Hanya disebabkan dirimu seoranglah, garis takdirku tercipta.

Dan mampukah aku bertahan, saat relung jiwamu terisi dengan sosok lain?

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Dum Spiro, Spero © Vista D Vegas**

**Pairing : Law x Luffy**

**Rated T**

* * *

**_I can't escape from this place_**

Berdiri di sini. Kabin kapal yang menjadi pijakan sepasang kaki berselimutkan kulit buatan, mengokohkan secercah eksistensi pudar yang menghilang, terlupakan secara perlahan. Terdiam, terbujur kaku, membisu. Terombang ambing terbawa ombak, dengan sebersit perasaan hina menggumpal di dada. Hembusan angin nakal berseliweran, memutar balik memori, bagai _tape recorder _usang secara kontinu. Deburan laut biru, bergulung ciptakan arus spiral beraturan, menggoda para insan lemah terjun dan tersedot ke dalamnya.

Jika kuat, aku juga ingin. Mencicipi detik-detik kematian meninggalkan dimensi fana penuh luka. Melupakan realita busuk yang tersodor secara terang-terangan, tinggalkan sebuah lubang besar, menganga lebar, menampung perihnya goresan batin tiada tara.

Jika bisa, aku juga ingin. Memasang wajah ceria, tertawa lepas ke arah lembayung senja, bahagia.

Jika bisa, aku juga ingin. Melepas ego, menari di antara guguran bunga sakura, memandangmu, tersenyum ke arahmu.

Jika bisa, aku juga ingin. Menanggung seluruh bebanmu, menjadi pelindungmu, pondasi kehidupanmu, bahkan berkorban untukmu.

Namun, akankah aku tetap bertahan... bila selamanya kau tak akan berpaling, melihatku, dan menyenandungkan namaku dalam tidurmu...

Akankah aku memegang teguh janji... bila dalam hatimu, terdapat sesosok lain yang bersinar lebih cerah, menyejukkan, dan... memuakkan

"Torao?"

_**Cause all I can see is your face**_

Seucap nada cempreng nan khas, yang seakan mengisi relung-relung jiwa hampa, mengalun pelan bersamaan dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam legam. Manik obsidiannya menyorot intens, yang sontak menghentikan kinerja organ-organ dalam tubuhku. Dia, merupakan sebuah mahakarya yang terlalu indah, teramat sempurna. Apalah daya aku bersanding di sisinya?

"Daijobu ka?"

Sungguh, jantung ini mulai berdetak keras tak berirama mendengar pertanyaan polos yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Perasaan ini, tak dapat berhenti. Terus meluap menuju permukaan, mengakar kuat, dan... mematikan.

"Hm."

_What the heck?! _Hanya segelintir kata itu saja yang berhasil dihasilkan dari pita suaraku. Entah sudah berapa kali mencoba merangkai seuntai kalimat indah untuknya, menggombal tidak karuan seperti yang dilakukan Sanji-ya terhadap kaum wanita, aku tidak mampu. Terasa kelu, terkesan aneh. Karena yang akan dilakukannya pastilah hanya satu, tertawa, dan menganggap semua ini semata-mata gurauan konyol belaka.

_**But you left me in the rain... Baby, leaving me a pain-**_

"Shishishi..."

Tanpa sadar, ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan tak tentu arah di bagian perut. Meninggalkan rasa mulas, sekaligus kebahagiaan tiada tara. Pasalnya, tiba-tiba saja ia menyunggingkan senyum tepat di hadapanku, ke arahku. Agar tidak tampak seperti orang gila, mati-matian aku berusaha mengontrol perubahan drastis temperatur wajahku sembari mengumpat tak jelas. Hangat. Jiwa ini tenteram berada di dekatnya, bersamanya. Sebut aku melankolis, lebay, atau apalah itu, _I_ _don't give a shit. _Aku terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam, terkurung abadi, dalam jeruji perangkapnya. Salahkah aku, untuk menautkan benang merah, merengkuh eksistensinya, tak ingin berbagi? Karena aku sudah terlanjur, jatuh cinta padanya.

Keberadaannya. Sebuah wajah lugu tanpa dosa, dengan kulit seputih susu yang membungkus pipi tirusnya. Aku mencintainya.

Eksistensinya. Jiwa pemberani dan sifatnya yang tak akan tunduk pada siapapun, membuat raga ini penasaran. Determinasi kuat untuk menguji keimanan seorang pemuda bertopi jerami, malah membuat aku kalah. Bukannya malu, rasa kagum pada sosok penyandang inisial 'D' itu mulai tumbuh di luar batas. Membutakan penalaran dan akal sehat, mengesampingkan _gender _yang jelas-jelas sama, sejenis. Tetapi sungguh, aku mencintainya.

Dan bila garis takdirku bertolak belakang dengan miliknya, aku akan memberontak. Melawan, dan terus melawan. Hingga ruh seorang 'Trafalgar Law' terlepas dari kekangan jiwanya.

Sesaat kemudian, bunyi yang timbul akibat gesekan kayu dan sandal yang senantiasa melindungi kakinya menyentakkanku. Secepat kilat, ia berbalik arah, meninggalkan aku yang masih diam mematung. Tak dapat mengira-ngira apa yang baru saja terjadi, mengikuti naluri, aku mengejarnya. Dan tubuhku bergetar hebat, saat ia tersenyum kembali. Ulu hatiku serasa ditohok, ketika melihat sesosok pemuda-bertelanjang dada-lain merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca bahagia, Mugiwara-ya... meneriakkan hal yang selalu menghantuiku, mimpi burukku... dan membuatnya nyata.

"Ace! Akhirnya kau pulang! Aku merindukanmu!"

_**-alone and insane.**_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Fuwaaahhh selesai juga... Ke depannya, bakal ada sekitar 4 atau 5 Chapter, namanya juga _short fic _hehehe... Buat judul, **Dum Spiro, Spero **itu memiliki arti **While I Breath, I Hope **dari bahasa Latin, biar keren /plak

Gomen kalau _feeling _Law-nya nggak kerasa, awalnya mau bikin Ace x Luffy, tapi nggak jadi karena sifat Ace susah dituangkan ke dalam cerita... Kapan-kapan deh.. Oh ya, ini bukan _song fic_, karena kata-katanya bikin sendiri.. Kalau nggak percaya, coba cari di mbah Google, sampe tua pun ga bakal nemu deh #dihajarmassa

Ada masukan/saran biar bisa membuahkan _fanfic _yang lebih bagus? Jangan sungkan-sungkan sama **Vista**, fufufu~ _Update _diusahain cepet ya, soalnya tugas sekolah nggak kira-kira banyaknya :9

Arigatou buat yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk baca, atau hanya sekedar lewat /nak :v

Segitu dulu deh, jaa nee~ **Vista D. Vegas**

Eits, terakhir... **Read and Review**, onegai?


End file.
